Four New Hero's of Ooo
by DanteBlackridgeShadowKing
Summary: This is the story of how thing's could've been. Ooo is going to change for better or for worse when four young siblings of the Rift, find their way to Finn and Jakes world. The kingdoms change the people change EVERYTHING changes with a drop of blood, the litch may need a new plan when the Theron siblings learn about him. Little bit different, more like an anime, NOT a cartoon!


**This is going to be a very unique story, and think of the characters in more of an anime sense than the cartoon network stye. that version is kiddie stuff where its all fun no body dies no one is hurt. Finn will have a bit of a character change, same looks but more of a hero, meaning he acts like a hero. lets face it if finn really fought monsters and stuff his whole life he would honestly be a beast by the time he was like 9 he is 13 so yeah. The 4 are all OCs so yup, the Fionna and Cake character fans will get their time LATER. How? you'll see... :p**

It was a wonderful day in the Land of Ooo, at least it was until a HUGE vortex appeared nearly two miles in the sky...before exploding. After which four objects shot off towards different parts of the Land of Ooo. One of them black as night, trailing smoke-like shadows of an even darker hue. The second a deep azure that burned with such ungodly demonic fire, one would believe that the devil himself created its hellish cinders. The third a sphere of crystal clear water, in its wake a sea green mist followed. Finally the fourth shone with an ethereal, almost heavenly light. these objects headed for quite unique locations in this world, or rather they were to fall, as if by fate, in the presence of just as unique people.

"What the bunk is that thing?", one Princess Bonnibell Bubblegum asked herself as she stared at a black mass headed directly for the Candy Kingdom, in fact the object was headed directly for her. She had watched the events in the sky with ardent curiosity, these things fascinated her as well as the nature of the vortex in which they had emerged.

Bonnibell Bubblegum was was an attractive young woman, well young looking. She had long bubblegum pink hair, in truth it was actual bubblegum, her entire body was. She was about 5'11", she was wearing a pair of lavender pants and a magenta t-shirt that showed her modest bust. Her eyes were bright pink, that held curious eagerness for knowledge.

'Ah jeez,' she thought as the black mass smashed through the roof sending her flying into her bed.

After the black smoke dissipated and the dust cleared to show what, or rather who had wrecked her room. She gasped with a blush on her face, her eyes were glued to the guy who laid unconscious. He was gorgeous, simply gorgeous. He had wild shoulder length hair darker than a moonless night, that seemed to sway of its own accord. His eyes were closed so she couldn't tell what color they were. He was lean and well muscled. He had no shirt on giving Bonnibell a good view of his chiseled chest and abs, his skin being lightly tanned. He had odd tribal tattoos on his entire left arm and the words **'Bad Luck'** on his left pec. He wore black jeans and nothing more. He was about 6'4", so not many were actually near him height-wise.

Snapping out of her gawking, she rushed to his side seeing as he literally fell out of the sky...after being blown up. She pressed an ear to his chest and waited...

She gained a sigh of relief, his heartbeat was steady and strong.

Bonnibell notice something glinting, he had a chain with a tag on it, curious she picked it up. The tag was a glinting obsidian plate with a name in white, **Quinn "Shadow Cat" Theron**. "Hmm so your name is Quinn", she mused thinking what this meant, and who the other three people were.

-Location change, Flame Kingdom-

"You know somehow I'm not at all pissed at the fact we fucked up that portal, this place seems fun." A young man said as he picked himself up out of the pool of lava he had fallen in. Now most people would die or be screaming in pain, but no, Aiden Theron was completely immune to anything short of a supernova in terms of heat. He had messy dark blue hair that hung over his eyes that were a glowing azure. He had lean build not a well built as his brother, but more of a runners build. he was shorter than his brother, but that wasn't to say he wasn't tall. He stood a good six feet, with light brown skin.

He wore black fireproof board shorts, that hand the kanji for fire on it in blue. He had a blue shirt and a grey vest, him being him his clothes were completely fireproof.

"Well I guess I should go to that volcano/castle thing, wonder if there are any nice girls here," Aiden said to himself as he walked over the lava fields in the direction of the largest peak. The place he was in had SO many volcanoes and lava flows, that it was probably uninhabitable for anything other than fire elementals. It was almost comical how weird the ecosystem of this world was.

HALT!

"Huh?", Aiden said dumbly as he approached a guarded tunnel. The guards wore full body black armor, they had flames coming out of every crack in the armor. From what he could tell they were made entirely of fire. He continued on walking up to the guards, grabbing the collars of the armor they had on. Aiden back flipped over them, then hurled them down the tunnel like a missile. He landed on his feet dusting off his clothes, muttering something about horrible guards.

He walked in, admiring the fact that this was actually a castle, though it seemed that it was too quiet. he made his way to what he believed to be a throne room, judging from the throne in the middle. He was slightly annoyed that he was being ignored.

STOP FUCKING HIDING!

Suddenly the hall roared to life, there were fire people giving Aiden looks that he didn't enjoy. Glares, sneers, scoffing looks, he hated those eyes.

"Who are you?", asked the largest flame person and the king, he was curious who this boy was. The Flame King eyed the boy with a calculating look.

"You first," he said bluntly after he took notice of a girl who was distinctly different from the others. She had burning fiery hair, bright golden eyes. She was of a slim and curvy with an hourglass figure. Her skin was light orange and she had a diamond shaped red crystal on her forehead and one on her chest. She was about 5'5", and she was very interested in him, _very interested._

"My name is Aiden Theron, I'm a fire elemental, what I'd like too know is who the pretty girl in the glass cage is?" gesturing to the girl had was not going to like this reason.

"She is my daughter, she is lcked away because she would over thow my rule that is-GAH," Aiden appeared in front of the king kicking him in the wall.

"NOW I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS WHY SHE'S THERE, CAUSE I'M TAKING HER WITH ME, GOT THAT HUMPTY DUMPTY," Aiden roared as he was surrounded by bright blue fire. His eyes blazing with fury He jumped kicking off the walls before smashing through the glass prison and catching the princess.

As the two landed Aiden could only smile and say, " well, looks like I rescued a princess."

 **ok first of two intro**


End file.
